Everything You Want
by NeverWakingUpFromThisDream
Summary: In a semi AU to season 3, Sam serenades Kurt to the sound of a whale orgy. Or the song 'Boyfriend'. Whatever you want to call it. Kum


Everything You Want

**A/N: Man, I am being so good about fanfiction. Actually publishing something less than 24 hours after the last one. I'm so proud of myself. **

**Anyway, as season 3 has enraged me more than I could describe, it's become like my thing to fix it or at least write alternate paths it could have taken. But you know, this has like nothing to do with anything plot wise. So let's pretend this happens before Hold on to Sixteen because as much as I love the Samcedes summer fling being brought up, it wouldn't make sense here. Maybe around I Am Unicorn, but with Sam?**

**I apologize for Bieber. Sorry to say, but I've become somewhat of a fan. **

**Disclaimer: If I had known it would lead to the mess that is Klaine in season 3, I would have picked Kum back in Duets. So, clearly, I don't own it. **

OooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

"So what's so important, Sam? I have a campaign to run." Kurt sighs as he approaches the stage.

Sam fidgets nervously on stage, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I.. uh... wanted to show you something."

Kurt looks Sam up and down, silently judging his outfit. "What's with the thermal jacket and Bieber doo 2.0?"

Sam, suddenly, self conscious, fingers the standing strands of his blond hair. He doesn't understand how Kurt can deal with hairspray all the time. It never works. He spent a good 45 minutes trying to get his hair to cooperate. It's not an exact copy, but it'll have to do.

"It's just.. costume." Sam responds. He motions off stage to someone and an AV club member that Kurt doesn't recognize walk into view with a stereo on a cart.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt says cautiously.

"Like I said, I wanted to show you something." Sam smiles nervously as the AV club member who will remain nameless to Kurt presses play.

It's a few seconds of dead silence before Kurt hears the whale orgy as it is affectionately referred to.

"Oh God, Sam. Don't." Kurt says, embarrassed for his fellow glee clubber. He has his head in his hand, looking anywhere but on stage.

Sam just smiles broadly and begins.

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go._

_I can take you place you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know._

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow."_

Kurt laughs out loud as Sam raps (pretty well actually. Better than Bieber's excuse for a live performance on this song.) and makes a fool out of himself.

"_Swag, swag, swag, on you._

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue._

_I don't know about me, but I know about you._

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two_

_Swag."_

Sam does the appropriate gestures point to himself and then to Kurt with the goofiest smile on his face. Kurt can't help but smile just as wide.

"_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey boy, lemme talk to you."_

Sam steps closer to the edge of the stage and Kurt mirrors him moving from the side isle to the middle.

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go._

_I'd keep you on my arm, Kurt, you'd never be alone._

_I can be a gentleman. Whatever you want._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go._

_Never let you go."_

Through out all of this, Kurt can't help but wonder if Sam actually means all of this. He is single now after a rough summer between him and Blaine. Kurt asked him to transfer and then Blaine was having second thoughts. Then he said he couldn't leave his Dalton friends behind and transferring just for Kurt might be a bad idea in case they break up. The fight about transferring lead to Blaine being impatient for Kurt to put out or get out and then avoiding him for two weeks after Blaine got back from Winnipeg visiting family. It was just a whole big mess and Kurt is glad to have gotten the hobbit off his back.

Thank God Blaine didn't agree to transfer.

"_Tell me what you like, yeah tell me what you don't._

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe._

_I don't ever wanna fight, yeah you already know._

_I'mma make you shine bright like you laying in the snow, brr."_

Kurt watches Sam intently as he does his goofy little dance moves and raps. Kurt has to admit that the hair really does not suit him (if anything, Bieber cut version 1.0 looked better on him. ) but other than that the jacket fits him snugly over his broad shoulders and just as wide chest. Kurt feels the remnants of his short lived crush on Sam resurface. But Sam is straight, he made that very clear with Quinn. Right?

"_Boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend_

_You could be my boyfriend until the world end._

_Make you dance, do a spin and a twirl._

_Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirlwind._

_Swaggie."_

Oh God, the way Sam says swaggie has him bursting into a fit of giggles all over again. Sam takes that as encouragement and starts to move off the stage, never taking his eyes off Kurt or messing up any lyrics.

"_I'd like to be, everything you want. _

_Hey Kurt, lemme talk to you._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm, Kurt, you'd never be alone._

_I can be a gentleman, whatever you want._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go._

_Never let you go."_

Sam is standing right next to Kurt, still singing this atrocious song that Kurt refuses to believe is actually real, with his arm slung over Kurt's shoulders and practically purring the next part in his ear. Kurt is stunned and holds his breath the entire time.

"_So gimme a chance, you're all I need, Kurt._

_Spend a week witcha boy, I'll be calling you my boyfriend._

_If I was your man, I'd never leave Kurt._

_I just wanna love and treat you right."_

Sam's mouth moves away from ear and moves into the chorus over last time, Kurt blushing the whole way through. He's strangely comfortable with Sam's arm around him singing a top 40s pop song meant for 12 year olds and overly obsessive teenaged girls.

"_Nanana nanan nanana, yeah boy._

_Nanana nanana nanana ey_

_If I was your boyfriend._

_Nanana nanana nanana ey_

_Nanana nanana nanana ey_

_If I was your boyfriend."_

And the song finshes, not without the whale orgy ringing one last time in Kurt's head. Sam's mouth is up next to Kurt's ear once again as he whispered the last parts into Kurt's ear seductively.

"So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Sam asks quietly and sort of out of breath.

Kurt turns his head as Sam drops his lips. They're centimetres apart and breathing each other's air. His hand reaches up and lays on Sam's chest as he says, "You sound like you're proposing."

Sam smirks. "I can if you want me to."

And Kurt closes the distance between them, letting their lips touch softly.

Sam audibly sighs as Kurt's hands meet around his neck, pulling him closer. Sam's arm wrap around Kurt's waist and he tilts his head slightly to get a better angle. Fireworks go off beneath Sam's eyelids.

They pull apart minutes, hours, who knows how long really, later leaving their foreheads touching to keep contact between the two. They both open their eyes that neither remember closing and smile.

"So is that a yes?" Sam asks, hopeful. "Cause I worked really hard on it."

Kurt says nothing as his hand creeps up Sam's neck and through his blond hair. His hand moves swiftly through it until they reaching the standing strands. Kurt bushes them down with his fingers.

"Never do your hair like this again and it's a yes."

And Sam kisses Kurt once again.

* * *

**So Yeah. I like Kum (that's what she said ;)) and this is what I have to contribute to that. Review, favourite. You know the drill.**


End file.
